


A Little Short

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Hanna has agreed to be Lucas' plus one to a scifi-themed Halloween party.Canon-divergent from early season 7 (let's just say that SS Spaleb is still sailing happily along, shall we?  There never was nor never shall be any Haleb reunion in my mind).





	A Little Short

It unnerved him that he couldn't hear her pace outside the bathroom door. He knew she was doing it, but he couldn't hear the tell-tale click of stiletto against hardwood and he couldn't remember the last time Hanna had pronounced herself "ready" that she had not been wearing at least four-inch heels. He tried to calm himself by remembering the sexy, teasing little glint in her eye when she'd promised she'd find a suitable costume to accompany him to his buddy's sci-fi-themed Halloween party. _The lack of heels just means she took the theme seriously. She's not going to be going as "Sexy Hermione" or anything._ Not that he'd mind. Very much exactly the opposite. But seriously, the atrocities he'd seen visited upon the poor Hogwarts uniform during college Halloween parties...

"You know, I thought it was the girl who supposed to take forever getting ready," she called from the hallway, and Lucas winced. He'd only worn the costume once before, and he didn't remember it being this tight. Maybe something was backward? It wasn't the world's most forgiving choice of character. A few clicks and twists later he thought he was done, and he looked at himself in the mirror. Good. He looked good. With a quick spray of cologne (not in costume, but he knew Hanna would notice; she always noticed when he smelled good), he grabbed his helmet and exited the bathroom. He had barely entered the living room when he heard an amused voice drawl, "Aren't you a little short for a Storm Trooper?"

His eyes flew up, and he immediately regretted his choice of costume. _Why didn't I invest in the Han Solo costume instead?_ he asked himself as his mouth went dry.

_Because you never thought you'd have a Princess Leia_ , his brain responded, just as Hanna stood from where she'd been lounging against the arm of the sofa, spread her arms, and did a little spin.

"So, are you impressed or what?"

The only thing wrong with the costume was her blonde hair. Otherwise... the gold bikini was shaped exactly the right way (he should know, he'd dreamed of it often enough), the maroon of the skirt was just sheer enough. Hanna Marin had pulled off an absolutely perfect slave Princess Leia, from the makeup to the little flat ankle boots.

Lucas blinked and swallowed over the thickness in his throat. "It's absolutely perfect, Han. You look gorgeous," he added before his brain could catch up to his mouth.

Hanna smiled shyly before looking up at him and (he assumed) subconsciously licking her lips.

_Oh, God, _Lucas thought, wincing. _This is definitely the wrong costume to get an erection in.___


End file.
